


Способ сосуществования

by LRaien



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Здесь наверняка сегодня пусто», — ехидно напомнил внутренний голос, но в окнах горел свет.
Relationships: Eduardo Rivera & Team Extreme Ghostbusters





	Способ сосуществования

— Я считаю День Святого Валентина омерзительным рекламным ходом, пропагандирующим определённый образ сосуществования как нормативный, — сообщила Кайли, закрывая книгу. — Ещё вопросы?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Роланд уже жалел, что спросил, кто и где будет отмечать праздник всех влюблённых.  
Сидевший в другом конце комнаты Эдуардо одобрительно хмыкнул, не прекращая набрасывать что-то в своём блокноте.

День Святого Валентина интересовал Эдуардо в последнюю очередь. Праздновать было не с кем, находиться в людных местах — невыносимо из-за снующих везде парочек: целующихся, обнимающихся, хихикающих и воркующих так приторно-сладко, что сводило зубы. Дома отсидеться тоже не было никакой возможности: гнетущая атмосфера заставляла бежать прочь, напоминая о том, что Эдди неправильный, бесполезный и ненужный. Поэтому Эдуардо был лишь рад с головой уйти в домашнее задание, просиживая с напарником по проекту в библиотеке дни напролёт, лишь бы не замечать всеобщей предпраздничной суматохи.  
— Да не зацикливайся ты на них! — недовольно поторопил его однокурсник. Как его там зовут? Глен? Грег? Эдуардо никак не мог запомнить имя того, с кем раньше не особо и общался. Он недовольно оторвал взгляд от рисунка.  
— Не нравится — делай сам.  
— Ты же знаешь, я больше по техническим вопросам, а в рисунке ты сечёшь лучше, — тут же сменил тон Грег-или-Глен-да-как-его-там. — Просто... Ты этот фасад и лестницу уже второй час рисуешь, и теперь на пандусах завис... Мне бы домой пораньше, моя девушка меня задушит, если я...  
Эдуардо не слушал. Неожиданным осознанием нагрянула мысль: он теперь никогда не забывает про пандусы для инвалидных колясок.

Это не отпускало его до самого вечера. Он обкатывал неожиданный факт, словно волны прилива сглаживают гальку. И, когда работа над проектом была завершена, ноги сами привели Эдуардо к пожарной башне.  
«Здесь наверняка сегодня пусто», — ехидно напомнил внутренний голос, но в окнах горел свет. Вряд ли Жанин, экономившая на всём, чем только можно, забыла выключить его перед уходом.

— ...а ещё звонили Рей и Уинстон, — перечисляла Жанин. — Питер прислал с курьером коробку конфет и записку с просьбой съесть прежде, чем истечёт срок годности.  
— Как это на него похоже, — вздохнул Игон, осторожно работая паяльником. Роланд стоял рядом и вполголоса что-то подсказывал: судя по всему, создаваемый ими прибор был плодом совместной работы.  
— Вижу, не только я решил провести этот вечер с пользой? — хмыкнул Эдуадро, переступая через порог комнаты.  
Кайли, словно приросшая к любимому креслу, подняла взгляд от книги. На обложке крупным шрифтом было написано: «Гордость и предубеждение». Напротив Кайли Гаррет отделял кусок от круга пиццы.  
— Если будешь стоять в дверях, то ни одного кусочка тебе не оставлю, — усмехнулся он и махнул рукой. — Похоже, у нас намечаются семейные посиделки?  
— Просто... — начал было Эдуардо, но смешался, натолкнувшись на насмешливый взгляд Гаррета.  
— Просто не только ты решил провести этот вечер с теми, кто для тебя действительно важен, — пришла на помощь Кайли, убирая книгу в сторону. — Не забудьте оставить Роланду хотя бы один слайс.  
Здесь и сейчас Эдуардо чувствовал, что на пропагандируемый в качестве нормативного способ сосуществования ему глубоко наплевать.


End file.
